Comeback
by msylcataC
Summary: Turnamen Musim Panas. FC yang sebenarnya. Keinginan pribadi. Tekad yang masih belum hilang. Semua hal itu membuat Masaya bimbang, langkah apa yang harus ia tempuh selanjutnya. Menghadapi rasa takut, ataukah kabur darinya? Warning : OOC, Usage of VN Material, etc. (Very) Slight Hinata Masaya x Aoyagi Madoka. OneShot.


**Disclaimer : Ao no Kanata no Four Rythms sprite , English translation of Visual Novel NekoNyan**

**Warning : OOC (most likely), Inconsistency (maybe), Usage of Visual Novel Material, Cringeworthy (lol), Imperfect (inevitable)  
**

**Slight Masaya x Madoka**

Note : Prez = Buchou (Aoyagi Shion).

* * *

_[Diambil langsung dari chapter 6 Visual Novel, non-heroine route, setara dengan eps 4 anime.]_

Aku sekarang sedang berada di kota.

Aku berada pada keadaan yang aneh ini, di mana aku sebenarnya ingin sendiri, tetapi sekaligus takut untuk sendiri.

Aku tahu masih ada sesuatu yang seharusnya aku pikirkan, tetapi aku tidak tahu apa itu.

"Yo, Hinata!"

"Hey, Prez. Sedang apa?"

"Aku tidak punya kerjaan di rumah, jadi aku jalan-jalan saja."

"Ini kan musim panas untuk tahun senior. Seharusnya banyak yang harus kamu urus, kan?"

"Nah, kamu sendiri ngapain? Bukannya seharusnya ada latihan?"

"Aku mengakhirinya lebih awal. Mereka masih kelelahan, jadi aku tidak mau memaksa mereka terlalu keras."

"Jadi begitu..."

Prez memandang ke langit dengan menyipitkan mata.

"Terasa sangat aneh. Musim panasku telah berakhir, tetapi musimnya baru saja dimulai."

"Benar juga."

Prez menghela napas.

"Sialaan!"

"A-Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada! Hanya saja aku merasa bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk berteriak."

"Kita sedang di tengah jalan. Tolong jangan."

"Silakan menyentuh ototku."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Hinata!"

"A-Ada apa?'

Prez memang biasanya aneh, tetapi kali ini, dia lebih aneh daripada biasanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang aku ingin kamu ketahui, tetapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya. Dan hal itu menggangguku"

"Oh?"

"Aku tahu bahwa kamu punya banyak hal untuk dipertimbangkan, mengingat kamu adalah seorang pelatih di klub FC Kunahama, tetapi..."

"..."

"Menjadi lebih proaktif, tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Dalam hal apa?"

"Seluruh anggota klub mempercayaimu, jadi, tidak apa-apa bagimu untuk sedikit lebih egois."

"Hm..."

Dia mungkin ada benarnya. Aku berpikir dan khawatir terlalu banyak terhadap semua orang... Tidak, itu tidaklah sepenuhnya benar. Banyak orang menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk mengkhawatirkan tentang orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Masalahnya adalah...

Aku telah terjebak dalam pemikiran tentang bagaimana perasaan orang yang kulatih, sehingga melupakan tentang apa yang aku inginkan terhadap orang-orang yang kulatih tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin berkata..." Ekspresi Prez menjadi serius.

"Hm?"

"Jangan takut untuk kembali sebagai player, Hinata"

"Ah!"

Aku terdiam.

Bagaimana bisa dia tahu?

"... Kau tahu, aku tidak takut untuk kembali menjadi player. Aku hanya tidak ingin."

"Jika itu memang benar-benar apa yang kamu rasakan, maka aku tidak akan ikut campur. Namun, jika saja kamu masih ingin kembali sebagai player, mintalah bantuanku. Aku mendukungmu secara penuh"

"..."

Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Aku tahu bahwa itulah yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan, tetapi kata-kata tersebut tidak bisa keluar dari mulutku.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil tawaranmu ketika waktunya datang."

Tunggu, apa?

Mengapa aku mengatakannya? Apakah aku sebenarnya memang ingin kembali menjadi Skywalker lagi?

Itu tidak mungkin... Ya, aku yakin aku hanya mengatakannya karena dia menjabat tanganku dengan erat.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk melawanmu di langit, Hinata."

Senyumannya menyilaukan, yang mana membuatku berat untuk menolak kata-katanya.

"Aku juga."

Dan begitulah, aku menyetujuinya begitu saja dan memberikan anggukan yang tegas.

* * *

Hari ini, aku kembali ke kota. Hari ini hari Minggu, jadi tidak ada sesi latihan di Klub FC.

Aku masih memikirkan tentang pertemuanku dengan Prez pada hari itu.

Apakah aku benar-benar ingin kembali menjadi Skywalker lagi?

Aku terus memikirkannya, dan jika saja benar, sebenarnya apa yang mendorongku?

"Hinata-kun!"

Aku mendengar suara perempuan.

"Hinata-kuuunn! Oiii, Hinata-kuunn?! Kejam sekali kamu mengabaikanku!"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di hadapanku, berdiri seorang perempuan berambut biru dan itu bukan Minamo.

"Ah, hanya Madoka, huh?"

"Oi, apa-apaan dengan "hanya"-mu itu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sungguh kebetulan, aku bertemu dengan Aoyagi lain tepat setelah aku bertemu dengan Aoyagi yang lebih tua kemarin. Apalagi di tempat yang sama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada urusan apa kamu di sini?"

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan, Onii-chan hanya tidur saja seharian, dan aku sedang bosan. Kalau Hinata-kun?"

"Aku... Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin saja."

"Eh? Jawaban macam apa itu?"

Aku mengabaikan Madoka yang meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan duluan. Sampai ketemu di klub besok, Madoka."

"Hei, Hinata-kun! Tunggu dulu!"

Aku menoleh kembali ke arah Madoka.

"Hei, Hinata-kun? Maukah kamu menemaniku?"

"Hm?"

"Yah, kamu kan nggak ada kerjaan. Kamu juga nggak ada tujuan, bukan? Apa salahnya jalan bareng sama aku?"

Dia ada benarnya juga. Tidak ada salahnya bagiku untuk mengikutinya.

"Huh... Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan mengganggu, bukan? Kamu tidak perlu menawariku begitu jika hanya untuk formalitas saja."

"Haha, tidak, tidak. Kamu tidak akan menggangguku. Aku juga sedang bosan, kau tahu? Lagian, aku bukan tipe orang yang hanya akan menawari untuk sekedar formalitas saja, bukan?"

"Hmm, kukira kamu adalah tipe orang yang menawari, dan ketika orang menerimanya, kamu akan menolaknya."

"Heii, aku nggak gitu juga. Kejam amat, sih?"

"Ya, ya. Sekarang, kamu maunya ke mana?"

"Hmmm..."

Madoka memejamkan matanya, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Gimana kalau ke Game Center?"

"Hmm? Aku tidak masalah sih, tetapi aku tidak menduga kalau kamu akan menawarkan opsi itu."

"Kamu pikir perempuan tidak pantas main game?"

"Ah, nggak, bukan begitu. Aku juga sudah merasa kalau kamu orangnya sering main game. Hanya saja, itu saran yang nggak umum, kan?"

"Hei, memangnya kamu mau aku ajak shopping?"

"Ah, tidak, terimakasih. Mending Game Center."

Perempuan sungguh menakutkan. Beri mereka satu kesempatan untuk shopping, maka mereka akan mengguncangkan sepuluh jadwalmu.

"Okee, ayo ke sana!"

Madoka terlihat bersemangat.

.

.

.

Kami sampai di Game Center.

"Hinata-kun, kamu ingin main game apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku akan mengikuti pilihanmu saja."

"Kalau begitu, main game ritme!"

"Heh, game ritme, ya?"

Aku jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Hm? Kamu nggak suka game ritme?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku pernah ke sini bersama Asuka dan Misaki, dan aku bermain game ritme bersama Misaki."

"Eehh? Kalian bertiga jalan-jalan bareng? Aku kok nggak diajak, sih?"

"Ah, tidak. Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu saja."

"Heeh, emangnya benar? Kamu nggak sedang membangun harem, kan?"

"... Ide gila macam apa, itu?"

Maksudku, apa-apaan?

"Hm? Jadi kita main berdua?"

"Yah, tentu saja! Malu tahu, kalau main sendiri."

"... Hahhh... Oke-oke. Aku temani deh."

.

.

.

"Hahh... Hahhh... Hi-Hinata-kuunnh... Capek..."

"Kamu ini... Baru segitu saja capek. Nih, air."

Aku membawakan air kepada Madoka yang sedang duduk.

"Lalu, udahan main di Game Centernya?"

"Ehh, tunggu-tunggu, satu lagi dong?"

"Oke... Yang mana?"

"Permainan legendaris : Crane! Kalau laki-laki dan perempuan main bersama di Game Center, tidak lengkap rasanya kalau tidak ada event main crane! Si cowok akan dengan kerennya menghadiahkan boneka ke ceweknya! Hinata-kun, ini adalah kesempatan yang langka!"

"Eeh? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku pernah ke sini dengan Asuka dan Misaki?"

"Be-Berarti... Kamu sudah pernah melakukan hal itu?"

"Yep, benar. Kalau kamu ingin bonekanya, aku punya 2 Shitou-kun di rumahku. Mending aku kasih itu Shitou-kun daripada main crane lagi."

"Heeh?! Kejam, Hinata-kun! Ayolaah, dapatkan untukku!"

Madoka memberi tatapan memelasnya, yang mana malah membuatku ingin menjahilinya. Tetapi, untuk sekarang, kuurungkan niatku tersebut.

"Hahh... Oke-oke. Kurasa juga tidak adil apabila mereka dapat dan kamu enggak"

"Lah, dengan logika seperti itu, bagaimana dengan Mashirocchi?"

"Emang dia mau dapat hadiah dari aku? Dia kan maunya sama Misaki aja"

"Iya juga sih."

Singkat kata, aku dapat Shitou-kun, lagi.

.

.

.

Kami keluar dari Game Center.

"Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun. Ke mana lagi nih? Kamu punya saran?"

"Nggak, beneran. Aku tadi kan sudah bilang kalau aku jalan-jalan nggak tahu mau ke mana."

"Kalau begitu, aku aja yang memilih tujuan selanjutnya?"

"Terserah kamu, asal tidak aneh-aneh."

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, kami berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kami hanya mengobrol tanpa arah.

Dan kini, di sore hari ini, aku dan Madoka berada di pantai Kunahama.

"Hmm, tanpa sadar kita malah ke sini ya, Hinata-kun."

"Uh-huh..."

Aku tidak mempunyai respon yang lebih baik selain gumaman seperti itu.

Kesunyian kembali muncul di antara kami. Hanya deburan ombaklah yang menjadi pengisi kesunyian ini.

Hari ini cukup menyenangkan, berjalan-jalan dengan Madoka ternyata tidaklah buruk.

"... Hei, Hinata-kun."

"Hm?"

"Kamu sedang ada masalah ya?"

"..."

Aku tahu bahwa Madoka itu orangnya peka. Walaupun dia sering kali bertingkah konyol, tetapi sebenarnya dia sangat memperhatikan lingkungannya. Aku tidak heran jika kegelisahanku juga tidak luput dari Madoka.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Hmm, mungkin... Insting? Yah, sebenarnya aku sudah merasa ada hal yang aneh semenjak Turnamen Musim Panas berakhir, dan kamu kemarin juga anehnya mengakhiri latihan lebih awal..."

"Ooh... Kamu cukup peka juga, untuk orang sepertimu."

"Hei, itu ejekan kan? Ejekan kan?"

"Entahlah..."

Madoka cemberut.

Kalau diperhatikan, ketika dia tidak bertingkah konyol, dia cukup manis juga...

"Hinata-kun?"

"... Eh, ya?"

"Melamun apa?"

"Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Hmm? Gitu yaa..."

Aku mengabaikan tatapan curiga Madoka. Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau muka cemberutnya itu imut. Terlalu memalukan.

"Jadi... Kamu beneran ada masalah?"

"..."

"Hei, kamu bisa cerita kepadaku... Yah, kalau nggak mau bilang, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kamu itu pelatih klub kita, moralmu juga akan berdampak pada player yang kamu latih... Kamu juga sudah tahu, kan?"

"... Bukannya aku tidak ingin cerita, aku bahkan bingung, sebenarnya apa yang mengganjal di hatiku ini"

Ditambah lagi dengan pembicaraanku dengan Prez kemarin.

Tentang apakah diriku serharusnya kembali menjadi player atau tidak...

Apakah kegelisahan di hatiku ini juga berkaitan dengan hal itu?

"... Apakah kamu merasa nggak berdaya?"

"Huh?"

"Tentang kekalahan Shindou-san, yang menjadi _role model_ kita."

"..."

Aku tahu bahwa diamku ini dimaknai afirmasi oleh Madoka. Aku yakin bahwa raut wajahku menunjukkannya. Walau sebenarnya, permasalahannya bukan tepat berada di situ.

Apakah aku perlu membicarakan hal ini dengan Madoka?

"Lebih dari itu..."

"Hm?"

"Lebih dari itu, Madoka. "FC kita" dihancurkan oleh FC "yang sesungguhnya" ."

"..."

Madoka mendengarkanku dengan penuh perhatian.

"Irina-san, _second_-nya Inui-san, mengatakan kepadaku, kalau dia akan menunjukkan "FC yang sesungguhnya" lewat Inui-san."

Aku berhenti sejenak, menata kata.

"Kamu tentunya merasa ada yang aneh di pertandingan di mana Shindou-san kalah itu. Ya, Inui-san benar-benar hanya menggunakan dasar-dasar FC saja. Melampaui pemikiran kita selama ini"

"Apakah masalah itu sebegitu beratnya membuatmu kecewa sebagai pelatih, Hinata-kun? Tidak apa-apa, kekalahan kita bukanlah salahmu kok, Hinata-kun."

"Tidak... Bukan itu..."

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Perasaan menjijikkan ini kembali muncul.

Aku sudah dewasa. Aku sudah dewasa, sehingga aku seharusnya tidak berpikir seperti ini.

Aku adalah pelatih Klub FC Kunahama, sehingga aku tidak boleh merasa seperti ini.

Tapi mengapa?

Mengapa aku memiliki perasaan seperti ini?

"Madoka... Ketika aku melihat perkembangan Asuka di Turnamen Musim Panas yang lalu, seharusnya aku senang, bukan?"

"..."

"Namun..."

Lagi, aku terdiam.

Perasaan takut untuk mengungkapkan.

Namun, entah kenapa, kata-kata selanjutnya mampu keluar.

"Entah mengapa, aku benci melihatnya. Kenyataan bahwa Asuka, yang beberapa saat lalu bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan _Grav Shoes_ dan sekarang mampu memojokkan pemain FC terbaik di pulau ini, membuatku tidak suka."

"Entah mengapa, dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku iri. Aku iri bahwa Asuka bisa berkembang secepat itu. Aku iri bahwa dia berbakat. Bukankah itu curang? Orang berbakat memang curang. Itu tidak adil, perkembangan yang sangat pesat itu. Aku merasa takut bahwa pada akhirnya, Asuka menjadi sangat baik, dan pada akhirnya, dia melebihiku."

Suaraku bergetar.

Kegelapan, perasaan yang menjijikkan ini.

Namun, Madoka...

Pandangannya membuatku merasa ingin mencurahkan segalanya.

"Dan puncaknya, adalah pada kekalahan Shindou-san. Ketika aku melihat Asuka yang mampu tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat Shindou-san dihancurkan, saat itulah, di mana aku merasa bahwa Asuka itu _monster_. Aku merasakan perbedaan di antara kita, baik dari segi bakat maupun pemikiran. Ketika dia mampu tersenyum di saat kita tidak mampu berkata-kata, saat itu..."

Aku merasa bahwa kata-kataku mulai tidak sinkron dengan pikiranku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana raut wajahku saat ini. Apakah aku menangis? Apakah aku menampakkan wajah marah? Ataukah wajah sedih?

"Aku tahu, bahwa sebagai pelatih, aku tidak boleh merasakan itu. Sebagai pelatih, aku juga tidak perlu merasakan hal itu. Namun, entah mengapa, aku tidak mau pemainku lebih hebat daripada pelatihnya. Ini buruk, aku tahu. Aku memang menjijikkan... Aku memang pelatih terburuk..."

"Hinata-kun..."

"Ah!"

Madoka memelukku.

Secara refleks, seolah natural, aku memeluknya balik.

Tidak ada dalam pemikiranku tentang bagaimana fitur-fitur tubuhnya dalam pelukanku. Yang kurasakan saat ini bukanlah perasaaan hangat secara fisik, tetapi perasaan hangat secara mental.

"Hinata-kun... Hehe, kamu itu orangnya nggak suka kalah, ya?"

Aku melepaskan pelukan Madoka setelah beberapa waktu berlalu.

"Kagami-sensei pernah mengatakan kepadaku, bahwa tidak ada yang lebih kubenci dari kekalahan... Mungkin, dia benar. Tidak, aku kini tahu kalau sejak dulu aku memang begini..."

"Sejak dulu... Maksudmu ketika kamu masih jadi player?"

"... Jadi, kamu sudah tahu ya? Apakah kakakmu yang memberitahumu?"

"Tidak, Hinata-kun."

Pandangan Madoka lurus ke arahku.

"Itu terbalik. Aku yang memberitahu kakakku."

Eh?

"Maksudmu...?"

"Hinata-kun... Terakhir kali kamu main FC adalah ketika kamu berusia 12 tahun, bukan?"

"Iya, terus?"

"Yah, aku dulu merupakan penggemarmu loh, Hinata-kun."

"A-Ah, begitu ya?"

Memang tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa aku memiliki penggemar yang masih mengingatku, bukti nyatanya adalah Shindou-san. Namun, untuk seseorang tiba-tiba mengungkapkan hal seperti itu di depanku, rasanya membuatku malu.

Karena... Aku merasa bahwa diriku adalah player gagal...

"Kakakku juga penggemarmu juga loh. Setelah aku mengajaknya melihat pertandinganmu, dia menjadi terinspirasi untuk bermain FC, dan dia memilih menjadi _speeder_ seperti sekarang karena kamu dulu juga seorang _speeder_. Jadi, kalau dipikir-pikir, aku yang membuat kakakku tahu tentang kamu."

"Heeh... Jadi begitu..."

"Kalau boleh tahu, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu berhenti tiba-tiba dari FC, Hinata-kun?"

Terlanjur tenggelam, berenang sekalian. Walau ada keraguan untuk menceritakannya, aku tidak peduli.

"Sebenarnya... Alasanku berhenti dari FC... Juga dikarenakan aku yang merupakan orang seperti ini..."

Aku menceritakannya... Penyebabku berhenti FC, yang bahkan tidak kuceritakan pada Aoi-san...

"Dahulu, aku bertanding FC dengan seorang lelaki yang tidak kukenal. Itu adalah permainan pertamanya, dan dia benar-benar buruk. Namun, dia menjadi semakin hebat di setiap pertandingan yang kami lakukan."

"Tak lama kemudian, dia mampu terbang sebaik diriku, bahkan lebih indah. Aku membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun di bawah pelatihan Kagami-sensei ntuk mencapai titik itu."

"Namun, bagi dia, itu hanya memerlukan waktu beberapa jam saja. Kini aku paham cara kerjanya. Pemula bisa dengan mudah memahami banyak hal di waktu yang singkat."

"Orang dengan bakat alami bisa memahami banyak konsep dalam waktu yang singkat. Namun, aku masih terlalu muda untuk menyadarinya."

"Pandanganku menjadi kosong. Aku tidak mampu lagi untuk berpikir. Aku merasa putus asa, aku merasa frustasi. Seolah dia mampu melampaui titik yang mana aku memerlukan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk mencapainya hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam."

"Aku tidak mampu untuk menghargainya. Perbedaan dalam bakat alami di antara kami membuatku terguncang. Aku mencapai kesimpulan, bahwa jika ada seseorang yang mampu untuk terbang lebih baik daripada diriku, maka aku tidak perlu lagi untuk terbang."

Aku menghela napas, dan kemudian terdiam.

"... Hinata-kun."

Setelah beberapa saat tediam, Madoka membuka suara.

Madoka mengatakan sesuatu yang juga kudengar dari kakaknya.

"Kamu boleh untuk menjadi lebih egois. Perasaan yang kamu katakan tadi ada bukan tanpa alasan. Aku yakin suatu saat kamu akan bisa bergerak maju tanpa mengalihkan pandanganmu dari perasaan seperti itu. "

Madoka menatapku langsung di mataku.

"Aku ingin agar kamu bangkit lagi. Aku ingin melihatmu melepaskan beban yang ada di hatimu itu. Aku tahu, itu tidak mungkin terjadi secara instan, tetapi mengapa tidak dimulai saja dari sekarang?"

Madoka meneruskan.

"Aku ingin... Aku ingin agar kamu menjadi player lagi. Aku berbicara seperti ini bukan hanya sebagai penggemarmu, melainkan sebagai manager klub, dan yang paling penting, sebagai temanmu."

"..."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, tidak kuat menatap matanya yang penuh determinasi.

"Perasaan itu ada bukan tanpa alasan. Kamu masih ingin menang. Kamu benci untuk kalah. Namun, kalau kamu terus lari dari masalahmu, kalau kamu terus mengalihkan pandanganmu dari hal itu, maka kamu tidak akan bisa bergerak maju. Maka dari itu..."

Kali ini, Madoka memegang tanganku, dan seolah hal ini natural, aku kembali menatap matanya.

"Hinata-kun, kembalilah menjadi player."

Aku menatap matanya.

Tenggelam dalam mata cokelatnya, yang entah mengapa terlihat indah bagiku.

Aku mengangguk.

Dorongan yang kuat, membuatku mengatakannya.

"Baiklah... Aku... A-Aku... Akan kembali. Aku akan kembali menjadi player lagi."

"Hehe, sebagai penggemarmu, aku senang mendengarnya!"

"Ya... Jadi, Madoka... Maukah kamu membantuku?"

"Tentu, Hinata-kun. Apapun yang kubisa. Hehe."

"Terima kasih."

Tanpa kusadari, aku menggenggam tangan Madoka lebih erat. Kehangatan tangannya, menghangatkan hatiku juga.

Aku menatap ke atas.

"Baiklah, semuanya akan dimulai dari sini..."

"Ya... Dan aku juga akan menemanimu, Hinata-kun"

Aku tersenyum, dan dia tersenyum balik padaku.

* * *

Hari sudah menjadi malam, dan kami sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Besok adalah hari Senin. Itu berarti, besok ada klub.

Aku mengingat pembicaraanku dengan Madoka sepanjang sore tadi.

"Ughhh..."

Aku malu. Mengingat aku adalah laki-laki, dan aku terlihat menyedihkan di depan perempuan. Aku jadi ingin mengubur diriku sendiri.

"Hahhh..."

Aku memutuskan untuk tidur.

Dan, hal yang terbayang di kepalaku sebelum aku terlelap, adalah senyuman Madoka.

Malam itu, aku bermimpi indah.

* * *

"Yah, baiklah, semua sudah berkumpul."

Hari ini adalah hari Senin. Sepulang sekolah, seluruh anggota klub berkumpul.

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Ada Madoka, Misaki, Mashiro, Asuka, Prez, dan juga Kagami-sensei.

Kami melakukan rapat dan sekaligus merupakan pesta perpisahan untuk Prez yang akan mengundurkan diri sebagai player klub.

Prez pada awalnya menyuruhku untuk mengambil posisinya sebagai ketua klub, tetapi aku menolaknya. Dia mundur sebagai player bukan berarti dia harus keluar klub. Atas dasar itulah aku meminta Prez untuk tetap menjadi ketua klub.

"Dengan ini, kita putuskan kalau Prez masih menjadi ketua kita, oke?"

"Yah, tidak masalah bagiku." Misaki berkata dengan enteng.

"Asalkan ada Misaki-senpai, aku tidak masalah." Respon dari Mashiro yang sangat terduga.

"Ya, aku juga setuju, _coach_!" Asuka merespon dengan enerjik.

"Oke kalau begitu. Dan juga... Ehem."

Aku berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian seluruhnya.

Aku melirik Madoka, dan dia membalasku dengan anggukan yang meyakinkanku.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Setelah ini, aku tidak akan bisa kembali.

Namun, tidak apa-apa. Aku memutuskan untuk berubah. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lari dari ketakutanku.

"Aku akan kembali sebagai player FC. Mungkin aku akan menyusahkan, mungkin aku akan menghambat kalian semua. Namun, ini adalah keputusan yang aku buat. Jadi, mulai sekarang, tolong kerja samanya, semuanya."

Teman-temanku menatapku dengan terkejut, tetapi bukan dalam hal buruk.

"Heeh, kamu kembali menjadi player ya, Masaya? Mengejutkan sekali. Kukira kamu alergi terbang?" Misaki menanggapi deklarasiku dengan nada tertarik.

"Whoa, Masaya-senpai bisa bermain FC?" Mashiro menunjukkan wajah penasaran.

"Whoah, _coach_, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihatmu beraksi!" Asuka tidak menyembunyikan nada penuh semangatnya.

"Betul, aku juga." Prez menyetujui perkataan Asuka.

"Heheh... Selamat berjuang, Hinata-kun." Madoka memberikan semangat.

"... Semoga beruntung, Masaya..." Kagami-sensei, yang merupakan panutanku dan mantan pelatihku, memberikan restunya.

"Eh, tapi bagiamana dengan _second_ dan pelatihnya, _coach_?" Asuka bertanya.

"Aku akan tetap menjadi pelatih, tetapi kali ini Kagami-sensei akan ikut melatih kita juga. Aku juga akan tetap menjadi _second_ kalian jika memungkinkan, tetapi jika berhalangan, kali ini Madoka dan Prez akan menjadi _second _juga. Selain kalian yang berlatih menjadi player, Madoka dan Prez juga akan ikut berlatih sebagai _second_. Maaf jika ini memberatkanmu, Prez. Jika kamu nggak bisa, kamu boleh menolaknya."

"Hei, hei. Mana mungkin aku menolak permintaanmu ketika kamu membutuhkannya, Hinata! Apalagi aku juga pernah bilang, bahwa jika waktunya datang, aku akan siap membantu. Tidak disangka bahwa waktunya datang begitu cepat."

Prez menanggapiku dengan penuh semangat, dan karena itu jugalah, aku dengan senang hati menerima bantuannya.

"Baiklah jika begitu, aku menerima bantuanmu. Terima kasih, Prez."

"Haha, tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu. Tapi, izinkan aku untuk meminta satu hal."

"Apa itu?"

"Izinkan aku untuk sesekali melawanmu, oke?"

"Hahaha, tidak masalah. Dengan senang hati."

Aku menatap seluruh anggota klubku. Mataku tertuju pada Madoka.

Saat itulah aku menyadari, bahwa aku menyukai Madoka.

Madoka menyadari tatapanku, lalu tersenyum padaku.

Melihat senyumannya membuat jantungku berdegup sedikit lebih kencang. Aku semakin yakin dengan perasaanku ini.

Namun, akan kutahan dulu perasaan ini. Menunggu saat yang tepat.

Saat ini, yang harus kami lakukan adalah...

"Baiklah semuanya, mari kita kalahkan Inui-san dan kita menangkan Turnamen Musim Gugur! Target kita adalah posisi pertama!"

"Uwaah... Targetnya langsung Inui-san, kah? Tinggi sekali, ya?" Misaki menanggapinya dengan nada keraguan, tetapi terselip semangat di dalamnya.

"Siap, _coach_." Asuka menjawab singkat, tetapi penuh keyakinan.

"Paling-paling aku akan kalah di ronde pertama." Mashiro berkata dengan nada pesimis.

"... Tapi, aku juga akan berusaha." Mashiro melanjutkan. Sepertinya kali ini dia berniat untuk dengan serius berlatih.

"Yosha! Waktunya latihan otot!" Prez berteriak.

"Onii-chan... Berisik." Madoka, yang berada di samping kakaknya, merasa terganggu.

Aku tersenyum melihat teman-teman klubku.

Mungkin, sesuatu yang sebenarnya kunanti sejak dulu adalah dorongan untuk kembali menjadi player.

Walaupun aku masih merasa takut. Takut untuk kalah. Benci untuk kalah. Ingin agar orang lain lebih buruk dariku.

Walaupun aku memiliki perasaan tidak menyenangkan yang bercampur aduk ini.

Walapun begitu... Aku ingin melangkah maju.

Aku ingin berubah.

Dan itu, dimulai dari sekarang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Catatan penulis : Ini hanya fanfic yang terpaksa saya tulis karena sebuah "nazar" konyol kepada diri saya sendiri, akwowkwkkw. Jadi yamaap, buruk dih :v

Dan juga, aku yakin di VN Aokana zwei nantinya, di rute Madoka, Masaya yang bakal jadi player, dan Madoka bakal jadi second. Yah, walau nggak ada yang bakal baca fanfic ini, aku hanya ingin membuktikan Clairvoyance EX-ku saja sih, awkwowkkwkwk.


End file.
